youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Marshall-YTGaming
Tristen Evan Jones, (born ), is an American Gaming YouTuber. His videos mainly consist of Lets plays, Top 10s and Evolution Videos. His channel currently has 1,400+ Subscribers and 210K+ Views Early life Tristen Jones was born on April 16, 2001 in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. He is the 2nd oldest of his family, born after his sister and before his brother. Unfortunately he had a difficult early childhood. Tristen grew up in a dysfuctional home, and ended up moving out of his house at the age of 2. Most of his childhood, he's been through a lot of sickness. At the age of 3, he would puke constantly as he remembers. Also, at the age of 6, Tristen got an infected blister on his pinkie which resulted him to stay in a hospital for about a week, which also resulted in his right pinkie being permanently slightly larger than the other. Despite all of this, he would eventually fall in love with technology. Tristen also discovered video games at the age of 3, and would play them to this day. Also, he loved watching Teletubbies when he was a toddler, the ironic thing is he plays a horror game called "Slendytubbies" on his channel, which is a Slender based game, but teletubby themed. YouTube Career Tristen Jones founded his channel on Feburary 28, 2012 when he was only 10 years old. He named the channel "ChicagoBear210" since he was fascinated with Chicago sports. His channel early on consisted of "Sports Top 10" videos and some gaming videos. However, once he discovered channels like Markiplier, Smosh Games, and Pewdiepie, he wanted to be apart of the gaming community of YouTube badly. Unfortunately, he didn't know how nor the technology to create gaming videos. However, after he decided to collaborate with his best friend Carter, his channel became a lets play channel which at the time was only Minecraft. Later on he would expand the gaming to a bigger variety of games (although some were limited due to lack of console recording). Eventually he gained 500 Subscribers after playing sorts of FNAF Fan Made games. He would also start playing Garry's Mod which also contributed in making subscribers. Jones eventually hit 1,000 Subscribers on Feburary 24, 2016. In 2016, Tristen would eventually change his YouTube name to Marshall Law Gamer, and then eventually started making videos on Tekken but also on other games. His channel would get decent amount of views and Subscribers since the name change. However, the first 3 Weeks of 2018 proved that this has already been his best year in terms of production. In the last 30 Days (12/24/17-1/23/2018), his channel surged over 280+ Subscribers and 133K+ Views (250+ Subscribers have came in the last 3 weeks alone), and at certain periods of time, he would make 10+ Subscribers almost each day (which is a lot depending on the status of his channel at the current moment). Tristen surely hopes that this is the year his channel finally gets recognized and that his dreams would come true of becoming a big YouTube success. With only being month 1 into 2018, the future looks bright for the channel. Skills *Bilingual: Tristen's main language is English, however in high school he's learning the Japanese language, and knows it somewhat. He even speaks it in some of his videos, one specific video , he uses the Japanese language as a factor. Personality Tristen usually tries to get along with the people he meets, and generally tries to make friends. Usually though, he aims to make friends with people that have his interests, such as video games, sports and also making YouTube videos. However, Tristen is also a little shy sometimes when it comes to meeting people, especially when it comes to people that are older than him. Since he has the worry that people might think he's strange upon first impression. Although, most of the time he would best his fear, and would get along with other people well. However when it comes to competition, Tristen almost shows no mercy, especially in tournaments. He's said that he doesn't downplay anyone but also doesn't let up on anyone. One reason why he and his brother would get into arguments a lot is because Tristen would never go easy on him when it came to playing video games, Tristen would even beat his brother in games that Tristen wasn't good at first. Also in his 8th Grade year, he would get constantly annoyed since his teammates would attempt to scold him for going too hard in soccer practice. Likes His Family/Friends Japanese Language Video Games (Tekken Especially) YouTube Making YouTube Videos Money Playing/Watching Sports Cedar Rapids, Iowa Chicago, Illinois Godzilla Succeeding in School Dislikes Failure Annoyance School (especially when he's struggling) Tornadoes Rival YouTube Channels Bullies Detroit, Michigan Trivia *Tristen named his channel soley on his likes. For example, he named his channel ChicagoBear210 based on his favorite team and his favorite sport (Football, Chicago Bears). Eventually, he would change his name to his favorite video game franchise and favorite character in the franchise (Tekken, Marshall Law). Thus, he changed his name to Marshall Law Gamer. *Tristen still currently lives in his birth city, Cedar Rapids, Iowa. *Tristen loves going to big cities, Chicago specifically. *In some of his videos, he would somewhat act like his favorite gaming channel Markiplier, eventually stopped because he thought he wasn't being original. *Tristen's friends also have YouTube gaming channels, some of them being made because of Tristen's. *Despite his channel being gaming, he did attempt at making Mario plush toy videos, since he also loved watching SuperMarioLogan . *Tristen also changed his name to JonesyGaming, but changed it in less than a week since he thought the name sounded too basic. *Tristen also lived in Marion, Iowa for a brief time. Milestones *April 10, 2014: 100 Subscribers *May 13, 2015: 500 Subscribers *Feburary 25, 2016: 1000 Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers